


The bright day is done, and we are for the dark.

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, References to Shakespeare, Spike's Poetry (BtVS), effulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: She laughs as he effortlessly scales the wall,leather duster billowing out like a capein the night.You know you can always use the doorlike a normal person.But I’m not a normal person.Besides, this is more fun.Fits the mood.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The bright day is done, and we are for the dark.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekindplsrewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/gifts).



The night is warm for May,  
almost hot, the temperature  
high enough that Buffy opens  
her bedroom window to let in a breath  
of air. She’s tired, and even after her shower  
she’s still sore from her evening vampire  
skirmishes, but she can’t help  
but take a moment to lean out the window  
to breathe in the night. She may be a creature  
of day, of light and life, but sometimes  
the light of the moon pulls  
to her too, the reflected sunlight  
almost warm on her skin.

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun._

Spike. She’s not surprised to see him,  
but quoting Shakespeare?  
That’s unprecedented. Unexpected.

She laughs as he effortlessly scales the wall,  
leather duster billowing out like a cape  
in the night. _You know you can always use the door_  
_like a normal person._

_But I’m not a normal person._  
_Besides, this is more fun._  
_Fits the mood._

Amused, but still tired, she rests  
her chin on her hands. _True._

Spike reaches out a hand and stops  
just shy of her face.

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_  
_That I might touch that cheek!_

Buffy smiles, leaning into his touch.  
_I like it,_ she says. Her eyes close, both sleepy  
and content. _The Shakespeare. I never would have_  
_guessed._

He scoffs. _I’m English. We all know at least a bit_  
_of Shakespeare. And I know rather_  
_a lot._

Eyes still closed, her whole body  
now cuddled against his, she says,  
_Really? Feel free to use it anytime._

Spike’s low chuckle rumbles in his chest.  
_Hmm. I’ll remember that. Just don’t ask me_  
_to **write** poetry for you, love._  
_That wouldn’t end well._

She makes a questioning noise. He laughs  
again.

_I’m bloody awful, pet. The night I was turned_  
_I spent hours on a fairly rancid piece of work_  
_I thought was brilliant, most of it trying to find_  
_a word to rhyme with ‘effulgent’._

She turns her face up to him,  
nose scrunched  
in a questioning sort of way.  
_Effulgent?_

 _I know, right? It’s fine,_  
_as far as words go, but not very_  
_poetic. Means gleaming, radiant,_  
_shining like the sun._  
He brushes a bit of hair back from her face  
and adds, _Rather like you._

_Was she–_

He doesn’t blink.

_She was nothing._

_She_  
_could_  
_never_  
_even_  
_touch_  
_you,_  
_Slayer._

They sit for a long  
moment,  
just like that,  
her face turned up,  
his hand in her hair.  
Then with no warning  
he scoops her up and  
deposits her in her bed.  
_Alright love, you’re done in._  
_Sleep. I’ll still be here_  
_in the morning._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._

He brushes a soft kiss  
across her mouth,  
pulls the blankets  
to cover her up.  
_Sleep._

She’s nearly asleep,  
just drifting off,  
when she hears him add,

_Perchance to dream..._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 11
> 
> prompts: spuffy and effulgent
> 
> I had no idea this prompt was going to be so *fluffy*!! I had a blast writing this. I hope y'all like it too!!
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's _Antony and Cleopatra_.


End file.
